Running away from love
by 21-wishes-in-a-dream
Summary: What if yui's father took her with him instead of letting her go to a friends house and what if  Lucy's father had a year business trip and let Lucy  stay with the unknown vampires she does not have the heart of cordillia(if that's how you spell it) but she still surprisingly has a sweet and unique blood  but  what if she falls for raito on the way..
1. Prologue

What if yui's father took her with him instead of letting her go to a friends house and what if Lucy's father had a year business trip and let Lucy stay with the unknown vampires she does not have the heart of cordillia(if that's how you spell it) but she still surprisingly has a sweet and unique blood but what if she falls for raito on the way...


	2. Chapter 1

Lucy's limo pulled up to the mansion. Her father's words still lingering in her mind **.**

 **"Lucy you will be staying with a friend of mine I don't know if he has any children since he did not say but if he does try to get along and please do not ignore someone who cares. I love you lucy and I will see you in a year. "** The limo stopped in front of the gate and lucy grabbed her suitcase. She walked up the sidewalk and knocked on the door. Hello is anyone home. Weird I thought that someone would answer the door. She turned around getting ready to hale a cab when the door mysteriously opened. Lucy walked in to see a person sleep on the couch. Not wanting to wake him up lucy goes through her text message sent by the friend of her dad. The room down the hall on the right is yours. Lucy went to that room quietly but only to bump into reiji.

"Your the one who was suppose to be here for a year am I correct."

"Yes I was just but to put my stuff in the room I was assigned to. "

"Sure "he scooted to the side. Thank you reiji-san. No problem anyway I need to introduce you to everyone in the house.

"If your going to stay here you at least need to know everyone."

"So your dad said your name was lucy. "

"Yup lucy heartfilia's the name. "

"Well lucy I noticed that everyone is here now." Lucy looked around and noticed one guy sitting on the couch who she saw earlier. One standing in the doorframe. Also another one on the couch. She looked up and saw two guys on the banister. One who she noticed had looked at her with a smirk on his face. Lucy was sat down by reiji.

"Ayoto this is lucy."

"Well look at the spoiled brat." . Lucy blushed of embarrassment. Ayoto only laughed as he grabbed her phone.

"Hey can you please give it back ."

"Nope" Subaru then grabbed it and broke it. Leaving lucy shocked.

"Lucy this is shuu." reiji pointed to the sleeping blonde boy with ear buds in lucy sweat dropped "does he always sleep anytime of the day?", lucy mumbled to herself.

"Lucy this is Subaru." reiji pointed to the pink haired guy with red eyes. He remained calm until lucy heard a mumble from Ayoto something about subarunbeing a hot heade vampire. Subaru punched a hole in the wall and lucy jumped. He kind of scared her. Lucy blinked only to be greeted by two guys next to her.

"Awww lucy - San don't jump my name is kanoto." Lucy then looked to her right and saw a guy with reddish-brownish hair with green eyes looking at her. she instantly blushed

"lucy likes what she sees huh, you seem so scared of me, I'm laito." He wispered in her ear then nipped her ear. She blushed again.

"I can fix that." he only laughed as jumped and fell on the floor. She scrapped her knee. I

"tai" lucy looked at the boys as the arora.

"Fangs really I have to deal with vampires if I use the cross that might work but maybe not." Lucy did the only thing she could do which was run. She ran into a room. She picked up a book and read it she became horrified.

"She is not my daughter but I will treat her like she is." Her dad wasn't her dad but if he is not then who is he? How did he know her mom. The last thing she remembered was seeing the vampires smirk and she started to feel pain everywhere.


	3. Chapter 2

Lucy woke up on a pink bed with a pink nightgown on. She blushed. "How did I change?" she then stood up and opened the door, raito was at the door. She closed the door and went into the bathroom. She walked up to the mirror. She has marks on her neck, wrist, and thighs. She touched one of the marks.

"Itai" she winced she moved her finger off the mark and left. She had seen a uniform and a note. "Your uniform for school make sure to hurry so we can't be late."

-reiji

Lucy changed making sure to hide the bite marks then went downstairs. She met reiji. "I'm surprised that your early." The two went in the limo with everyone else. They arrived at school and reiji told her some of the rules also the most important rule. "Do not tell our secret that we are vampires."

"Yes reiji-San" the two walked away.

During break

Lucy was walking down the hall and seen a phone. She went up to it but it seemed not to work. She hung up then looked to the right. She jumped as she had seen kanato. "I want something sweet."

"Okay I will be right back." She came back with coffee. He threw it out of her hands. Some of the coffee spilled on her hands.

"Itai"

"Coffee is bitter I want something sweet!" She went to get something sweet. Once she came back kanato seemed to be strange.

"It must have hurt. Can I see it?" He grabbed her hand and licked the burn. " Do you hate me? Do you want to learn more about me?"

"I don't hate you. I really hope to learn more about you."

Kanato leaves while saying that "if you want to learn more about him try understanding me. "

He started to leave. "Kanato have you seen my bag?"

" I put it on roof to punish you. " Before going, Kanato whispers " the phone has been broken for two weeks and now its common knowledge right teddy."

The last place she checked was the roof. She began to walk around. She stopped as she heard a voice. It seemed to be a guy's voice and it sounded amazing. Lucy walked closer but stopped as She had seen laito looking at the sky and talking to himself about a woman that he still loves and can't forget. She wondered who she was. Laito felt someone watching him and turned to see lucy. He grabbed her neck and pushed her against the door. "Girls like you need to be punished. vampires become more thirsty on nights like this, they become so terribly thirsty that they are driven mad and need to quench that thirst. "He licked lucy's neck. He then bit it. Lucy began to push him away but he grabbed her arms and put them up. She then pushed him away she had seen a payphone and called her dad. She locked and closed the door afraid of him finding her. She waited until later. Later that day lucy left to go to the church. She began to pray. "Is my father really alive."

"Don't bother to ask you won't get a answer. " She quickly turned around and seen laito.

"How...how did you know I was here?"

"You should really stop trying to escape. I know everything about you. "

"Do you know if my dad is alive or not. "

"I don't really care about him." He pinned lucy down. He began to unbutton lucy's shirt.

"I will expose you for who you really are." He held her arms down tightly. She struggled then pushed him away. He pinned her again.

"Don't waste her time, God is just nonsense created by man."

The next day

Lucy still had memories of the day before. She never wanted to remember. Lucy sat on her bed and looked down. What has she gotten herself into. She opened the door and almost screamed. It was raito again and she was about to close the door when he opened it and locked the door. He blocked her from leaving. "still scared of me?" She pouted and folded her arms.

"Your so brave. I can break that." He hugged her waist and put his face near her neck. She moved away from him.

"No" she began to leave but he grabbed her and bit her. She wimpered and tried to push him back. In the end lucy only passed out.

Lucy's dream

She looked at raito in the eyes. "Your punishment is not over." She ran down the hall that never seemed to end. She fell and vines came and bind around her arms keeping her there pricks Poking her arms. She screamed and then seen ratio walking down the hall smirking as he looked at her. She struggled but the vines had gotten tighter. He stopped in front of her and kissed her. He began to kiss her further and stopped between her neck and her boobs. He bit her and she whimpered. His hands rubbed her thighs. Lucy woke up. She looked around and found raito standing in front of her. "Dreaming of me I wish I could have seen it. "

"Shall we continue your punishment?" He walked closer and pushed her to her bed pinning her. He looked at her and kissed her. He then went down to her shoulder and bit it. "I don't want you near them so stay away, or else" he bit her harder.

"you get it." She nodded. He was about to kiss her but Lucy moved her head. He tried again but she did it again. He smirked and lowered down to her thigh and bit it. Lucy gasped and he went up to her and kissed her. "Remember to stay away from my brothers. "

Two chapters in one day


	4. Chapter 3

Lucy got dress for school and opened the only to see Subaru. "You should have left when I told you to."

Flashback

Lucy walked down the hall and met Subaru. "You know you should really leave."

"I can't." She looked down. "He will find me."

"You have to go when you have a chance. You can leave now."

"Arigatōgo Subaru."

Lucy ran down the hall only to meet laito. "Where are you going princess?"

"Umm i'm...uh...going to the bathroom."

"Let me come with you."

"No" He smirked and looked at her. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. Then he bit in it. She winced, "I know your lying, the day that is true is when you let me kiss you without struggling."

"Gomene." She looked up at him. "Punishment will be at another time." She did not know what to do. She was even more worried.

Home

Lucy paced back and forth. It has been a week since raito had said that to her. She was Scared for her own safety. Even scared for her life. She sat down on her bed and thought of what to do. "Will he find me if I hide?" She then smelled a scent. It was something that made her follow it. She stopped at a room and walked in. It was reiji.

"Is there something you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh sorry reiji-sama I"... she fell and stood up. She scraped her knee.

"You might as well leave." She started to, she turned around

"gomene reiji-san." Reiji couldn't hold it in any longer. He pulled her wrist to his face. The scratch had her blood dripping. Reiji licked it. He then liked the taste and sucked her blood. She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her. He finally stopped when she was about to pass out. He let her free and Lucy stumbled upon Subaru.

"You made a huge mistake. Leaving would have been the best."

"I can't I would not last." Subaru grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her to his room.

"Lucy I know that the first day I told you to escape you almost did." She hugged him with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, your the first person I can talk to normally without having a high risk of being bit. " she looked down at her. He put his head in her neck. Her scent made him want to take a bite, but he knew it wouldn't be right. Lucy wipped her tears.

"Subaru I know you want to bite me." He looked at her.

"I want you to, seeing how much a vampire suffers I'll let you."

"Are you sure Lucy?" She smiled at him.

"Yeah." He bit her neck. She bit her lip. He moved part of her shirt and bit her shoulder.

Later

At dinner raito had his face resting on her hand. He watched her and smirked then mouthed the word "punishment." She blushed. After dinner Lucy was grabbed by raito. He pulled her to his room.

"Lucy I told you to stay away. " He pushed her on his bed. He crawled over her and kissed her. He sucked on her neck creating a mark. He then bit it hard. She was about to scream but she bit her lip tears coming down her eyes. She knew he would want her to scream. She tried to push him away.

"Laito stop." He smirked and kissed her.

"the more you say stop the more I will do it, please say stop again." He continued to bite her. He dragged her into a room with nothing but a small window to light it up.

"this room has no sound. I really wanted to bring you here" He held down her legs. He went next to it and kissed it then bit it even harder than he has ever. She was very close to screaming but she bit her lip harder

. "Please scream Lucy I always wanted to hear you to scream. Scream for me to stop so I can continue." She pushed him away and he only continued. She wanted to scream it hurt. He bit another part of her thigh that hurted her massively. She finally screamed

"laitio stop! Please stop!" She tried to push him away. He then stopped.

"Your punishment is far from over." She backed away coming closer to the door. He then stood in front of it. He walked up to her and pinned her to the wall. He then bit her thighs. She screamed, then fell on top of raito her legs becoming weak. He smiled

"I love you too much to let you go. " she regained her energy then ran down out the door and in her room. She landed on her bed. "How did I escape from you, just to see you again?"

"How did you know I was in here?"

"Knowing you? you want to continue my punishment." He went over her and kissed her

"you right but that will happen later." He kissed her cheek then laid next to her. His hand slid up and down her thigh. Before he went to sleep he mumbled "Learn from your mistakes. "


	5. Chapter 4

She was now at school. Still trying to avoid raito she walked another route. She ended up meeting shuu again. He seemed calm and walked past her and Lucy looked ahead.

"Ayato?" She tried to walk around him. He held her against the wall. He looked at her and smiled. He then went t her neck and bit it. she knew that she couldn't back out. Reiji came out of no where.

"Ayato its not a smart idea to do that here."

He took out his fangs and left her against the wall. Ayato and reiji left and Lucy sank to the ground. She felt someone starring at her. She looked to the left and had seen raito. She stood up and started to walk away only to feel someone hug her from behind.

"Seems you forgot well that will be taken care of later."

He kissed her neck and she froze. His arms around her waist she was about to push him away but he let go. He looked at her. "Remember later" he walked the other way. She blushed and walked to class.

Home

Lucy sitting on her bed. Scared of raito she thought of a plan to keep away from him. she was Scared of her punishment. Raito came in while she was thinking. She did not notice him. He came in and went behind her then kissed her neck. She froze, she felt his fangs coming near her neck. She moved away scared. He pulled her near him and pulled her to him. Her back on his chest as he held down on her hands. He then bit her neck. She whimpered then noticed the feeling on her back gone and looked around. He wasn't there, she looked ahead of her and seen him in front of her. She backed away scared.

"Aww the princess is scared." He then held down her thighs.

"raito stop"

she pushed him away. She stood up. He pinned her to the wall.

"There is no escape."

she ran out the room and stopped at the rooms. She looked around and heard him walking slowly. She ran further down the hallway. The next time she turned around he was right in front of her. She almost screamed then stood straight and pouted.

"Haha princess is so strong I can take care of that."

He tried to pull her. She still stood her ground. She blinked and the next thing she knew she was pulled in the room next to her, The room had some boxes in it . She sat on one of the boxes.

"I love the way you do things princess. "

She looked at him confused. He was about to grab her but she scooted to the side. He kissed her holding both of her hands. She pulled back,

"raito."

"Princess my name is laito, reiji calls me raito." She knew that the mistake she made was wrong. She scooted back. He pulled her to him and then kissed her again. He pulled back,

"lucy I am glad that I took your first kiss."

She blushed

"He knew."

He moved to her thigh and she moved it.

"Oh princess you know you can't escape from me."

He pinned her to the box. She tried to move but she couldn't. He bit her wrist, She cringed. Then bit her harder than usual on her thighs. Harder than even her punishment. She had tears falling down her eyes.

"No need to cry princess. "

The next day

Lucy came home from school. She wanted to be brave and for things not to end up like before. She sat in the garden. The foundation helped her concentrate. She made sure not to fall inside. She felt someone starring at her. She turned around and seen kanoto. He sat next to her. Lucy was nervous. Laito's words still in her mind.

Her flashback

His lips were near her ear.

"The princesses punishments will get worse each time she disobeys me. "

Now

Lucy stood up. She felt someone grab her hand.

"Kanoto? "

"Lucy's blood smells very sweet, right teddy."

She started to get scared and tried to make him let go.

"Kanoto I have to -."

He pushed her and she fell back.

"Don't interrupt me."

He went on top of her. He apologized to her but she was still scared. He kissed her and bit her. She was nervous about him. He smiled "don't be so scared lucy." Lucy's thought one thing.

"He knew ."

She was even more nervous. He knows about raito and her recent punishments. So why is he still biting her?

Later

Lucy did not know what to do she decided to hide from him. It seemed to work today but she knew not for long.


	6. Chapter 5

Lucy woke up kind of happy for no school today. It has been days since her punishment and Laito seems the same. She just has to remember to keep her distance this time since he was never finished.

A week later

She was still nervous . Laito does talk about her punishment but he seems to not do it like he said he will. Before she bought a phone only for someone (ayato) to break it. She had recently went to the payphone to talk to her dad. Turns out he has another year to work there.

One month later

He hasn't punished her. She was confused. She had marks on her from almost everyone again except Laito, shuu and Subaru. She tried to let Subaru bite her but he still refused.

Two months later

Lucy was nervous as ever. Today when she came back from school she stayed in her room. and she seemed to have been near ratio enough with him still scaring her. Lucy went to ratio's room. He was not in there. She went around the house he was no where. She walked in the room filled with boxes. He wasn't even there. She had one last room to check which she feared the most. The soundproof room. She did not want to go in. She walked in and looked around. It was still empty alright. She felt someone hug her from behind and kissed on her neck. She turned around in shock. It wasn't ratio.

"Shuu?"

He grabbed her and pinned her arms to the wall her back against it.

" your blood is so different."

He bit into her neck. She bit her lip. He stopped and looked at her.

"Your blood taste better that before."

This wouldn't be good for her. He licked hee neck. She tried to pull away.

"Shuu stop"

He then bit her neck.

"please stop"

She then tried to push him away again. She moved his face from her neck. She panted heavily. She had seen him get closer and decided to run. She ran in her room and locked the door. She fell asleep. This time when she woke up she did not have to worry about school. They had no school today. She went to see Subaru. He sat on his bed and seemed to be in deep thought.

"Lucy I did not see you come in."

"Gomene"

Lucy sat next to him.

"Subaru are you still sure?"

He nodded his head.

"Just one"

he looked at her neck and bit it. He sucked on her blood and Lucy had seemed to can down once he finally stopped biting her.

"Thank you Lucy. And sorry if it hurt "

she smiled

"no problem and no don't apologize I let you."

She walked out and seen ratio. He looked at her then looked away. She followed him then tripped on him. Now she was right on top of him.

"gomene laito."

She was about to get up but he pulled her down.

"Don't move"

she had a worried expression on her face.

"Don't be so scared."

He picked her up and dragged her. They stopped at the attic. He went behind her and licked her neck and she shivered. He smiled

"you know I can take something more precious than your kiss or even biting you first. "

"You can't have my life!"

"Not your life princess. "

"Not my courage or hope I can still get away from you not to stay with you."

"Your so strong I just want to break you."

"Well you cant."

She watched him walk right in front of her. She stood still with a pout on her face. He pulled her to him.

"Lucy drop the act I know your scared."

"I'm not acti-."

She was cut off by Laito biting her.

"Biting your lip can do nothing but make me want you more."

She pushed him away.

"I can't stop you from what you want come and catch me then."

She ran through the garden and fell. She got up and ran. She ran until her legs couldn't take it. She ran and stopped at a tree. She fell and hid behind the tree. Someone pinned her hands to the tree.

"Laito please stop."

"When you kiss me back instead of turning away."

He then kissed her. She didn't kiss back. She kicked him off of her and ran. She stopped at a pond and jumped in. She sunk to the bottom, She could swim but feared of coming up. He would probably catch her. She thought back on her mistake. She has to get air soon. Also why did she challenge him? She rose up slowly looking above the water. She didn't see him. She began to walk home cold as ever. She was shivering alot. She felt something warm go on her.

"Subaru? "

"You know he's not looking for you. He said he will still continue your punishment another time since he is tierd but he enjoyed going after you. Also you need to change you'll get sick. "

He walked off. Lucy walked in her room and changed. She lifted off her shirt and pants.

"Thought you can hide from me?"

She turned around and rolled her eyes.

"I should have known."

He pushed her on her bed.

"I feel like your more exposed to me."

He kissed her neck.

"You tried to leave me."

He then sucked on it. She tried to get away. She was only struggling even more underneath him. She bit her lip knowing what would happen. He continued then backed away. He smirked at her.

"No need to bite your lip. I want to hear you scream."

He bit her arm this time. She still bit her lip. He lowered down her shirt a little and bit near the area of her cleavage. She winced and still bit her lip. He stopped and looked at her. He then bit the other side of her arm. She really wanted to scream for him to stop. She bit her lip harder. He stopped and groped her. She tried to pull him off.

"I told you I'll take something precious to you and not your life. "

"Then what is it."

He didn't tell her. His hands moved to her breast. He bit it. His hands lowered in between her legs and she kicked him away. She pushed him off and ran into the room's bathroom. She locked the door and sat on her knees as she caught her breath. She felt a hand rubbing her in between her thighs and blushed. Her back hit something. She turned to face laito. The rest of the night all you heard were lucy's screams.

The next night

laito lifted up the sleeping lucy. He laid her down on his bed. He kissed her lips and left. Lucy was lucky the had no school today. She had less worries on her mind. She woke up and looked around. She was in ratio's room. She blushed, her eyes widening as she remembered last night. She knew she wouldn't be as innocent now. He took something valuable to her. Something important to her. He took her virginity. She stood up knowing that if she cried he will enjoy it. She walked to the door and tried to open it. The door seemed to be locked from the outside. She sat on the bed. laito walked in.

"Ready to continue your punishment? "

She was nervous about him. Especially since she thought he was done with her punishment.

"What you did was punishment enough." She said emotionlessly.

He watched as she pouted and folded her arms.

"Awe mad are you? I can continue from last night. You seemed to enjoy it. "

"That was by force I didn't want it "He went in front of her. "

"Are you sure? You didn't sound like you didn't want it. "

"Yes"

"Awe I don't think you learned your lesson."

"What lesson?"

He pulled her to him and she pushed him away.

"I did not learn a lesson and I have no reason to."

She walked out his room. He watched her.

"I really love the way you do things. "

He went after her. He grabbed her and pulled her into a closet. He switched on the light.

"What?"

He put his hands on her hips.

"I want you.

"She put her finger up like she was thinking

"Ummm Nope"

she turned around about to open the door. He put his hand on hers and pinned her arms.

"This is still force."

"I don't really mind doing this to you."

"I have no feelings for you."

"I can make you."

"No not really. I have no feelings at all. I know about your past and I'm so sorry but I can't replace her."

"Who said you were a replacement? I might be in love with you."

"Oh really I think I might- oh sorry I don't fell the same now goodbye."

She pushed off his hands and started to walk past him. He grabbed her and pinned her to the ground.

"Do what ever you want your not affecting me at all. "

His smile appeared and she blushed as he kissed her things.

"See you seem to like me doing this. "

"No I don't. "

"This is almost the first time I had seen you blush when I did this."

He continued to kiss her thighs.

"No I am afraid of what your going to do because of yesterday."

"Want me to do it again. I loved it when you screamed."

"Nope."

She kicked him off and sat on her legs. He pushed her up against him.

"Don't fight it back."

She stood and he grabbed her.

"Your right I don't have to fight back, my non-existent feelings for you."

"Awe that really hurt."

He made a fake sad face and put his hand over his heart.

"Kiss me to make me feel better."

"I'm good."

She stood up. He stood up.

"The punishment will continue and it's called seven minutes."

"Huh?"

laito put her against the wall. He then tightened his grip on her wrist. She winced as he licked her neck. He then kissed it. He sucked on it and smirked as she bit her lip.

"You'll be screaming soon."

He then moved near his hands on her butt. Lucy pushed him away. She was done screaming, done being afraid, she was done living in the way she did. She ran out the door and into the streets. She decided to hide in the ally. She didn't see him and ran to a hotel. As soon as she was near the front entrance laito grabbed her. He pulled her home and into his room.

" Thought you can hide from me. "

"I thought I did. I tried, but one day i will escape from you."

"Try to escape from me, I know everything about you remember. "His hands pulled her closer to him.

Everything went blank. When lucy woke up she had seen laito's hand around lucy's waist. He then pulled her closer. Lucy wanted to leave but how could she. She was stuck in an endless nightmare and she can't wake up from it.


	7. Attention

I will be making another diabolik lovers x fairy tail book but Lucy x someone else


	8. Chapter 6

Lucy sat down on a chair. She looked down. She wanted to go home. She missed her father. Lucy stood up and looked at the time. School ended and lucy felt herself die inside. She wasn't free. Neither was her body. She was just used. Lucy walked out the classroom and down the stairs. She stopped at the stairs and slid down the wall. She was never going to escape. Lucy felt herself give up. She felt a voice call her to the basement. Lucy didn't know why but she followed it. She felt something push her down the stairs and fell.  
"Itai." She stood up and looked around. She was alone in the school. She was sure that when she was home she would be punished. Lucy walked around and felt someone grab her hand.  
"Lucy you're as beautiful as they say you are." Lucy turned around and met the eyes of a new vampire.  
"My name Is kou." He looked her in her eyes and bit his lip. She blushed which made her face look brighter in the light.  
"Hi, I'm Lucy." She said nervously. He laughed. He lifted her up on his shoulders. She giggled. Once lucy snuck inside she hid herself only for laito to drag her his room.  
He threw her on his bed.  
"Lai-" he sealed her mouth with his. She pushed him off and started to run to Subaru. He threw her to a wall and she fell. "There's no need to escape."

Lucy woke up and pushed ratio off of her.  
"Why are you here."  
"You arrived late last night and your punishment was served but you passed out through half of it. I wanted to continue it when you were awake." He grabbed her arms and put them around his neck. He kissed her and she didn't back up but she didn't kiss back.  
"Why did you come so late."  
"I can't tell him because I really do not know."  
"I was helping out a teacher." She backed away from him and walked out. Leaving ratio by himself.  
"I know you're not telling the truth. You didn't move your head away. That's not like you. You feel guilty don't you." He smirked.  
"I like it." He chased after her and the two fell on the ground. She closed her eyes tight and tried not to cried.  
"I know you're not telling the truth. You feel guilty don't you." She tried to push him off. Once she couldn't she opened her eyes and the tears fell. "Gomen" She feared of getting punished.  
"Lucy don't be so scared." laito kissed her neck.  
"I know what you did." He kissed her neck again.  
" You should really try not to hide things from me." She kissed him and then pushed him off of her. She ran down the hall to a dead end. There was no where to turn. What was she gonna do.  
"Your finally returning my feelings I see." She closed her eyes. Once she opened them He was in front of her.  
"I felt guilty."  
"You were guilty?" He put his hand on her thigh and she pushed it off.  
"Your a complete perv-." He kissed her.  
"Laito stop." She couldn't breath. She felt his hand move up a little. She jumped and pulled his hand off again. He put his hand on her throat.  
"Your stopping me? Don't you feel bad for what you have done? Other guys can't take you away from me." He bit her neck. Lucy didn't wince. She was use to it but she didn't like the fact that there were fangs in her neck. Who would? His hands touched her thighs. He dug his nails into them. Once he took his teeth out of her neck.  
"Lucy that's a horrible mistak-" she kissed him and he held her waist. She pushed him in a room and locked the door. She ran to the apartment of a friend. She banged on the door.  
"Let me in please." Yuma opened the door.  
"Hey lucy what's wrong?"  
"Please let me in." She pleaded. She opened the door wider and she ran in. She closed the door. She hugged her.  
"Thank you"  
"Lucy your neck. Also you have marks in your thighs. One more thing did you run here?" She backed away.  
"It's laito isn't it?" Lucy nodded. Yuma knew about the vampires before lucy. Yuma's friend was killed by them.  
"You lucky to have survived but I'm sorry you can only stay for tonight. My parents will not let you stay longer.  
"That's enough time."  
The next day at school  
Lucy walked down the hall to her next class. She took the way her friend told her was the safest. After class Lucy arrived home and in her room. She kept the door blocked so no one can come in and locked the bathroom door. She completed all of her homework and decided to take a bath. While in the bathtub laito busted through. She blushed but was also horrified. She locked him in a room and disappeared what do you think she will get away with it that easily. laito took her out the bathtub and pinned her to the floor. Lucy closed her eyes tight.  
"Even if you escape your going to comeback." He bit her hard on her cheek. Lucy felt his nails in her arms and herself controlled against her will.


	9. Chapter 7

All Lucy had left was her friend kou and Subaru. She had seen kou sometimes but it was rare. She walked near the water fountain and got a drink. She got finished and sat up.

"I know your there." She faced kou.

"Late home again?"

"I had to help a friend with our project. I would go to her house but she insisted on working on it at school today."

"Oh, well-"

"Gomene, but I have to go." She said as she looked at her watch. She jogged passed him but he grabbed her wrist. He pulled her close and she blushed.

"Meet me at the park tomorrow after school."

"Okay" He kissed her cheek.

"Or else" She nodded. He let Lucy go and she left. When she got home she had seen no one home. She felt happy about that. She walked passed the pool and felt someone push her in it. As she rose to the top she had seen ayato.

"Your pretty stupid you know." She was speechless.

"You know what he will do." She still remained silent.

"You shouldn't really hang around him guy anymore." She nodded then everything went dark. Lucy woke up in her bed. She had got ready for school. As they were in the limo she didn't see raito.

"He might be at school already." Later that day lucy sat home waiting for raito. He wanted to speak to her is what kanato said earlier. Lucy heard the door open and she sat up straight. "What is it laito?"

"Lucy are you going to see him tomorrow?"

"Ummmm" He walked up to her and put her arms around his neck and kissed her. She finally kissed back. She blushed and pulled back immediately.

"Lucy do you like me?" He looked at her and she looked back at him.

"I'm sorry but I don't know. I think I do, but I don't know."

"So you don't like me."

"I might actually." She walked from him but he pulled her back. He kissed her with deep emotion. She kissed him back. The two pulled back and she had seen raito with a blush in his face. This was rare for her to see. He kissed her and left. Lucy sat back on her bed.

"What did I just do. Why did I kiss him back. Do I ... do I like laito?"

Next day

Lucy finished her class and looked for raito. Ayato then came and pushed her in the empty classroom. He pinned her on the desk.

"Is little lucy scared." She blushed and moved her head to the left. Ayato suck on her neck then bit it. Once he let her be free she saw She had found him with a girl. The two seemed to be flirting with each other. Yuma came next to lucy.

"Someone's jealous"

"I'm not" lucy folded her arms and faced yuma. Raito looked at lucy and seemed to notice her. He walked up to her. Yuma walked away.

"Is my little lucy jealous?"

"No"

"Your face says different." Lucy stopped her pout.

"Oh your so gonna pay." Lucy walked away. She looked for kou. Shuu brought her to the music room. He pinned her to the piano. He kissed her lip then lifted her up.

"I will talk to you later." After he finished he left. kou came in and sat next to her. He kissed her cheek.

"You didn't meet me yesterday, how come?"

"I'm sorry kou-san I forgot."

"Just calk me kou. Anyway how about two days from now during lunch meet me here." She thought about it. In her state of her jealousy she said yes. Raito passed by and she smirked.

"Sure" he walked backwards as he heard that. He hid at the door.

"Good" He left and lucy stood up. As she walked out raito grabbed her hand. He pinned her against then wall. Lucy smirked

"Jealous" He let go.

"No"

"Your face says different." She kissed him and walked away. He watched her walk away. He went after her but she disappeared. Lucy sat in class taking notes with a smirk on her face. When she got out of class school ended

"raito is probably home. " Lucy thought. When she was home she laid down. She didn't get any propar sleep for two days and she needed it. She decided to take a nap. When she heard someone next to her she opened her eyes. Raito was in her bed. He looked at her. He smiled and kissed her. He then went to sleep. He wrapped his arms around her. She fell asleep in his arms. When she woke up he wasn't there.

"Laito" He then appeared.

"You missed me."

"Nope" she got ready for school and left. Lucy and yuma were in the hallway talking when raito came.

"Sorry yuma but can I speak with lucy."

"Sure" she walked away.

"What was that?"

"What" she asked innocently

"You changed in front of me without any worry. You have been doing a lot of things that at first scared you but now your not." Lucy looked at him and smirked.

"Maybe I might like you." She kissed him and left.

"She is so confusing." He looked for her and seen her talking to kou. He grabbed her hand and asked her something. She nodded and smiled. Raito grabbed lucy and kissed her.

"Sorry but lucy is mine." Kou left creeped out by raito's controlling behavior. He kissed her again and lucy pulled away from him confused. He stared at her.

"Oh Lucy's senses are coming back. You shouldn't play with my emotions lucy." He bit her neck.

"You might get punished." He bit her arm.

"I still love you, lucy." He lowered down lucy Lucy's thighs and bit them. "Laito gomene"

"Apology... not... accepted." He bit her thighs. After laito let her go she met with kou.

"I'm glad to see you here." She looked at him and hugged him. Kou hugged her back surprising lucy.

"Lucy there is something I have to tell you." She looked at him.

"I'm a vampire and your scent is making it hard not to bite you." Lucy moved her hair out the way and showed it to him.

"Go ahead, at least it is not by force."

"You sure?"

"Only between us." He bit her neck. She didn't actually feel pain for some reason. He pulled away.

"I have to go see you at school."

"Bye" Lucy arrived home. She was immediately pulled into laito's room. He pulled her close to him.

"You went to see him." He moved her hair out the way.

"He's a vampire." Laito smacked her thigh and she jumped. He pulled her lips to his. Laito groaped her butt. Lucy tried to pull away but he didn't let her. He the rubbed the area he smacked which was in the inside of her thigh. He sucked the other side of her neck and groaped her breast. She bit her lip. He moved his lips lower down. His hand then moved up his hand to between her legs. Lucy moaned and Laito smirked as he heard her. He kissed her. There was a knock on the door and the two stopped. Shuu came in.

"Reiji wants you." Laito left and shuu looked at her.

"You seemed to be turned on." He chuckled and left. Laito came back and seen lucy sitting on his bed. He closed the door. Laito kissed her neck.

"I will continue later." She bit her lip as she looked at him.

"Maybe I can continue now." He laid her on her back and kissed her. His hand went back in between her legs. He kissed her neck. Lucy moaned louder.

Later

Lucy woke up with no school. She looked at laito. He was asleep but he seemed more peaceful at the moment. She didn't know what was really going on with her. Why did she actually enjoy sleeping with him. She sat up and started to get off.

"Lucy where are you going."

"I'm going to my room."

"Don't leave" He kissed her.

"Sure" She moved next to him and fell back asleep as laito moved closer to her then went back to sleep.


	10. Chapter 8

All Lucy had left was her friend kou and Subaru. She had seen kou sometimes but it was rare. She walked near the water fountain and got a drink. She got finished and sat up.

"I know your there." She faced kou.

"Late home again?"

"I had to help a friend with our project. I would go to her house but she insisted on working on it at school today."

"Oh, well-"

"Gomene, but I have to go." She said as she looked at her watch. She jogged passed him but he grabbed her wrist. He pulled her close and she blushed.

"Meet me at the park tomorrow after school."

"Okay" He kissed her cheek.

"Or else" She nodded. He let Lucy go and she left. When she got home she had seen no one home. She felt happy about that. She walked passed the pool and felt someone push her in it. As she rose to the top she had seen ayato.

"Your pretty stupid you know." She was speechless.

"You know what he will do." She still remained silent.

"You shouldn't really hang around him guy anymore." She nodded then everything went dark. Lucy woke up in her bed. She had got ready for school. As they were in the limo she didn't see raito.

"He might be at school already." Later that day lucy sat home waiting for raito. He wanted to speak to her is what kanato said earlier. Lucy heard the door open and she sat up straight. "What is it laito?"

"Lucy are you going to see him tomorrow?"

"Ummmm" He walked up to her and put her arms around his neck and kissed her. She finally kissed back. She blushed and pulled back immediately.

"Lucy do you like me?" He looked at her and she looked back at him.

"I'm sorry but I don't know. I think I do, but I don't know."

"So you don't like me."

"I might actually." She walked from him but he pulled her back. He kissed her with deep emotion. She kissed him back. The two pulled back and she had seen raito with a blush in his face. This was rare for her to see. He kissed her and left. Lucy sat back on her bed.

"What did I just do. Why did I kiss him back. Do I ... do I like laito?"

Next day

Lucy finished her class and looked for raito. Ayato then came and pushed her in the empty classroom. He pinned her on the desk.

"Is little lucy scared." She blushed and moved her head to the left. Ayato suck on her neck then bit it. Once he let her be free she saw She had found him with a girl. The two seemed to be flirting with each other. Yuma came next to lucy.

"Someone's jealous"

"I'm not" lucy folded her arms and faced yuma. Raito looked at lucy and seemed to notice her. He walked up to her. Yuma walked away.

"Is my little lucy jealous?"

"No"

"Your face says different." Lucy stopped her pout.

"Oh your so gonna pay." Lucy walked away. She looked for kou. Shuu brought her to the music room. He pinned her to the piano. He kissed her lip then lifted her up.

"I will talk to you later." After he finished he left. kou came in and sat next to her. He kissed her cheek.

"You didn't meet me yesterday, how come?"

"I'm sorry kou-san I forgot."

"Just calk me kou. Anyway how about two days from now during lunch meet me here." She thought about it. In her state of her jealousy she said yes. Raito passed by and she smirked.

"Sure" he walked backwards as he heard that. He hid at the door.

"Good" He left and lucy stood up. As she walked out raito grabbed her hand. He pinned her against then wall. Lucy smirked

"Jealous" He let go.

"No"

"Your face says different." She kissed him and walked away. He watched her walk away. He went after her but she disappeared. Lucy sat in class taking notes with a smirk on her face. When she got out of class school ended

"raito is probably home. " Lucy thought. When she was home she laid down. She didn't get any propar sleep for two days and she needed it. She decided to take a nap. When she heard someone next to her she opened her eyes. Raito was in her bed. He looked at her. He smiled and kissed her. He then went to sleep. He wrapped his arms around her. She fell asleep in his arms. When she woke up he wasn't there.

"Laito" He then appeared.

"You missed me."

"Nope" she got ready for school and left. Lucy and yuma were in the hallway talking when raito came.

"Sorry yuma but can I speak with lucy."

"Sure" she walked away.

"What was that?"

"What" she asked innocently

"You changed in front of me without any worry. You have been doing a lot of things that at first scared you but now your not." Lucy looked at him and smirked.

"Maybe I might like you." She kissed him and left.

"She is so confusing." He looked for her and seen her talking to kou. He grabbed her hand and asked her something. She nodded and smiled. Raito grabbed lucy and kissed her.

"Sorry but lucy is mine." Kou left creeped out by raito's controlling behavior. He kissed her again and lucy pulled away from him confused. He stared at her.

"Oh Lucy's senses are coming back. You shouldn't play with my emotions lucy." He bit her neck.

"You might get punished." He bit her arm.

"I still love you, lucy." He lowered down lucy Lucy's thighs and bit them. "Laito gomene"

"Apology... not... accepted." He bit her thighs. After laito let her go she met with kou.

"I'm glad to see you here." She looked at him and hugged him. Kou hugged her back surprising lucy.

"Lucy there is something I have to tell you." She looked at him.

"I'm a vampire and your scent is making it hard not to bite you." Lucy moved her hair out the way and showed it to him.

"Go ahead, at least it is not by force."

"You sure?"

"Only between us." He bit her neck. She didn't actually feel pain for some reason. He pulled away.

"I have to go see you at school."

"Bye" Lucy arrived home. She was immediately pulled into laito's room. He pulled her close to him.

"You went to see him." He moved her hair out the way.

"He's a vampire." Laito smacked her thigh and she jumped. He pulled her lips to his. Laito groaped her butt. Lucy tried to pull away but he didn't let her. He the rubbed the area he smacked which was in the inside of her thigh. He sucked the other side of her neck and groaped her breast. She bit her lip. He moved his lips lower down. His hand then moved up his hand to between her legs. Lucy moaned and Laito smirked as he heard her. He kissed her. There was a knock on the door and the two stopped. Shuu came in.

"Reiji wants you." Laito left and shuu looked at her.

"You seemed to be turned on." He chuckled and left. Laito came back and seen lucy sitting on his bed. He closed the door. Laito kissed her neck.

"I will continue later." She bit her lip as she looked at him.

"Maybe I can continue now." He laid her on her back and kissed her. His hand went back in between her legs. He kissed her neck. Lucy moaned louder.

Later

Lucy woke up with no school. She looked at laito. He was asleep but he seemed more peaceful at the moment. She didn't know what was really going on with her. Why did she actually enjoy sleeping with him. She sat up and started to get off.

"Lucy where are you going."

"I'm going to my room."

"Don't leave" He kissed her.

"Sure" She moved next to him and fell back asleep as laito moved closer to her then went back to sleep.


	11. Chapter 9

"What has been going on with me lately? Raito is right I have been acting strangely. But that doesn't mean I like him, right?" She waited for shuu. He went next to her and looked at her.

"What?" He pulled her to the music room.

"Lucy your blood tasted different. It seemed to have changed."

"How?"

"I don't know. It doesn't taste the same but it actually taste better than ever." He bit her wrist. Once he finished she left. She sat in class and looked at her wrist. A student saw the bite. She wrote lucy a note.

"Shuu did that right?"

"What do you mean. He wouldn't do that."

"I know all about the sakamaki brothers being vampires. I'm Yuma's cousin."

"Oh"

"Yeah meet me later at Yuma's house."

"Okay" When class finished and school did lucy walked to Yuma's house. She saw the girl from class.

"I'm aya"

"I'm lucy" the two were let in by Yuma.

"Lucy you better be happy laito doesn't know your here."

"I'm glad but also scared."

"Why?"

"Shuu said my blood tasted even better. This might make the vampires even more blood thirsty making them want me more."

"Wow, well you sure are suffering." Aya said

"Yeah" lucy looked down. When lucy left it was sunset. She made it to the mansion. Somewhere she never wanted to call home. She sat down and closed her eyes. She opened them and kanato appeared. She jumped back.

"Lucy-san do you want to see something?" She was so scared she was afraid to say no so she nodded her head and followed kanato. He showed her a room filled with beautiful dolls. She looked at them.

"Lucy?"

"Yes kanato"

"Do you want to become a doll?"

"I uh I"

"I would make you look beautiful."

"Kanato are these doll real-"

"The dolls are the sacrificial brides." She became scared but tried to run. Kanato pinned her to the wall and she and began to suck her blood. Ayato appeared out of no where.

"Kanato reiji wanted to see you."

"We will continue this later lucy." Kanato left.

"You will owe me later lucy." Lucy looked at his as he left. When it was night Lucy walked in the call. Subaru stopped her.

"Lucy you have to leave."

"I can't he will only find me. If I did actually make it then were Will I go?"

"Try to find somewhere." She hugged him and ran out the door. She looked around and seen raito behind her. She ran farther and ran in an Ally. He ran past her. She turned to look to the right and he appeared. His hands clenched her neck and he smirked.

"Oh lucy you made a horrible mistake." She made him get off of her but he pinned both of her arms to the brick wall.

"I hate how much you play with my feelings lucy. You know it actually hurts me that you want to leave me." He bit her shoulder and she barely managed to not scream. His fangs for some reason seemed to be different. Just like shuu's. Something she couldn't explain and it hurt her. He bit her shoulder even harder and everything went black.

Lucy woke up in pain. Her neck, shoulder, and thigh is were the pain was. She looked at the fang marks on her. She touched it and almost screamed. She fell down. Laito came in her room and kissed her cheek.

"Morning." She looked at him with anger in her eyes.

"What did you do?"

"I punished you. I can do it again." He moved his hand on one of the areas the was bit. She squeezed her eyes shut. He kissed her and moved his hands on her waist. She pulled back and stood. She grabbed her uniform and changed. She then left with him behind her. To lucy school was pretty much usual. At lunch she went on the roof. She felt a presence near her. She looked to her right and seen kou but someone else was with him.

"Hey lucy"

"Hey"

"This is my brother Yuma." She looked at the two. Lucy stood up and extended her arm.

"Hi"

"Hi" he didn't shake her hand. She pulled her hand back.

"I wanted you to meet him but I want to talk to you later, okay." She nodded as the two left. Lucy felt the fang marks burn. She sat on her knees. She knew laito had seen everything and that's why the marks were burning now. He was basically punishing her. Lucy looked at the stars and reached out.

"I wish I can find a way to get away from this." She felt her tears travel down her face.

"Wow I'm crying." She felt someone hug her. She looked and seen Subaru. She smiled and hugged him back.

"At least I have you right?" She smiled at him. He looked at her.

"I'm sorry lucy." He bit her and she held on to him.

"Subaru" He then stopped.

"I just couldn't help it." She stood up and left. He went after her and she ran in an empty classroom.

Later

Lucy really didn't know what to do. She had about six months before she left. She wasn't even sure if she could survive that long. Laito probably would have killed her by then. Lucy heard her door open then close. She felt lips on her neck. She moved out the way. Laito moved her face to his.

"Lucy" She backed away from him.

"You know I can't help it look at you." He pinned her down.

"The look of fear in your eyes. I just can help myself." He kissed her. She felt the marks on her stop burning as much. She then learned that the marks on her are how he felt about her. She kissed him back and at that moment her marks went numb.

Two weeks later

Laito looked at lucy. It has been two weeks since he sucked her blood and now couldn't take it anymore. Laito walked into Lucy's room dragged her into his room.

"Laito"

"Princess I can't take it anymore. I thought you needed a break since your behavior has changed so much but it was only punishment for me." Lucy looked at him. Then understood what he ment. He acted like a wild animal. Lucy ran out his room and found a way to lock herself in her room. She was afraid. She was afraid to be bit. She didn't want him to bite her. The pain will only come back. She then locked herself in her closet and hid behind everything. Laito came in through her window. He looked around for any sight of lucy. Her breathing hitched when laito looked at the closet. His eyes even darker than before. Laito almost opened her closet but smirked.

"Okay princess I will give you ten seconds to get out or your punishment is going to be worse. One, two, three." Lucy looked at the secret door and opened it she closed it and found herself outside her room. She heard laito say ten then opened the closet door to find nothing.

"Oh the princess actually isn't hiding in the closet. Your punishment is going to be very painful." She ran out the house.

"No matter how many times I ran away from this house to escape he always found me. This time he will not and this time I will be free." Lucy ran through the woods and into an abandoned building. She sat inside and looked out the window. She didn't see laito. All she heard were the drops of water dripping down the ceiling. She then felt immense pain on her neck and hands on her hips.

"Like I said I know everything about you princess." Lucy tried to push him away but laito's hands that were on her waist moved to hold her arms down. It felt like many needles going in her neck. He bit her harder.

"You should listen to me when I ask you to."

"Laito gomen"

"I don't forgive you. So I must punish you until I think I can." She couldn't get away like she wanted to. Can she even leave him. Lucy was his puppet and he was her puppet master.

"Laito gome-" He kissed her. He brought her to the mansion. He threw her on his bed and hovered over her. He kissed her passionately making her calm down a little. He lifted off Lucy's shirt and threw it to the side. His hands going closer to her bra. He removed it and threw it near her shirt. His hands reached for her mounds. Lucy moaned into the kiss. He took his lips off of hers.. Leaving soft and gentle kisses down her neck and collarbone. Her moans driving him crazy. His kisses stopped in between her breast. He licked and sucked on one while massaging the other one.

"Laito~" He moved to her right breast teasingly licking it. He

Lucy woke up with laito at the end of the bed. She sat up and looked at him.

"Laito?" He looked at her.

"Lucy you don't like me do you." He crawled to her. He moved his face closer to her. He chuckled at the face she made.

"Because I know you do." He pulled her closer.

"You just won't admit it." Her face blushed even more. He kissed her.

"I don't have to if I don't like you." He pulled her face closer to him. His lips moved closer.

"I like you and know you like me too." He kissed her again.

Lucy's p.o.v At school

I need a better understanding. Why do I feel like I like him. He tortured me, made her fear me, but for some reason I has a feeling like I like him. She was brought out of her thoughts when laito kissed her. She looked at him.

"La...La...laito"

"What? class is over. Also I wanted to kiss you."

"Yeah but people are watching."

"So I'm basically dating you. You like me right?" He kissed her again. I do not know how to answer him. I guess I do like him. So...here it goes.

"Hai laito-kun." I kissed him then left to my next class.

Original p.o.v

Laito smirked as she left.

"I really do love her but I guess I will have to help her love me." After school laito and lucy sat next to each other in Lucy's room.

"Are we even dating Lucy? It is your say if we are."

"Laito" She nodded and kissed him. He smiled and pulled back.

"Your not just saying that." She shook her head. Laito looked at lucy.

"You want some of my blood don't you?" She sighed at moved her hair to the side. He bit her neck. She only clenched her teeth a little still getting use to the fact that for some reason his fangs seemed more powerful. He pulled back.

"I do love being with you." He laid down on her bed and looked at the ceiling. Lucy left to get ready for bed. When she came back she giggled at the sleeping laito. She kissed him and went to sleep. When she woke up she saw laito still asleep. She then looked at the time. She jumped up and woke up laito.

"Laito wake up."

"What is it?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Were late for school." He jumped up and the two changed getting ready. Laito threw lucy over his shoulder and ran to school. They snuck into class. At that moment class finished. The two looked at each other happy not being counted late.

"I have to go." Laito kissed her and walked to his science partner.

"Hey lucy the science project is almost finished we just have to paint over it." Lucy nodded.

"Hai"

"So I've seen that your dating laito."

"Yes"

"Well I'm happy for you."

"You are?" Lucy smiled and hugged her friend.

"Yeah"

~~~~~~~~I am so sorry for the late update~~~~~


	12. Chapter 10

"What has been going on with me lately? Raito is right I have been acting strangely. But that doesn't mean I like him, right?" She waited for shuu. He went next to her and looked at her.

"What?" He pulled her to the music room.

"Lucy your blood tasted different. It seemed to have changed."

"How?"

"I don't know. It doesn't taste the same but it actually taste better than ever." He bit her wrist. Once he finished she left. She sat in class and looked at her wrist. A student saw the bite. She wrote lucy a note.

"Shuu did that right?"

"What do you mean. He wouldn't do that."

"I know all about the sakamaki brothers being vampires. I'm Yuma's cousin."

"Oh"

"Yeah meet me later at Yuma's house."

"Okay" When class finished and school did lucy walked to Yuma's house. She saw the girl from class.

"I'm aya"

"I'm lucy" the two were let in by Yuma.

"Lucy you better be happy laito doesn't know your here."

"I'm glad but also scared."

"Why?"

"Shuu said my blood tasted even better. This might make the vampires even more blood thirsty making them want me more."

"Wow, well you sure are suffering." Aya said

"Yeah" lucy looked down. When lucy left it was sunset. She made it to the mansion. Somewhere she never wanted to call home. She sat down and closed her eyes. She opened them and kanato appeared. She jumped back.

"Lucy-san do you want to see something?" She was so scared she was afraid to say no so she nodded her head and followed kanato. He showed her a room filled with beautiful dolls. She looked at them.

"Lucy?"

"Yes kanato"

"Do you want to become a doll?"

"I uh I"

"I would make you look beautiful."

"Kanato are these doll real-"

"The dolls are the sacrificial brides." She became scared but tried to run. Kanato pinned her to the wall and she and began to suck her blood. Ayato appeared out of no where.

"Kanato reiji wanted to see you."

"We will continue this later lucy." Kanato left.

"You will owe me later lucy." Lucy looked at his as he left. When it was night Lucy walked in the call. Subaru stopped her.

"Lucy you have to leave."

"I can't he will only find me. If I did actually make it then were Will I go?"

"Try to find somewhere." She hugged him and ran out the door. She looked around and seen raito behind her. She ran farther and ran in an Ally. He ran past her. She turned to look to the right and he appeared. His hands clenched her neck and he smirked.

"Oh lucy you made a horrible mistake." She made him get off of her but he pinned both of her arms to the brick wall.

"I hate how much you play with my feelings lucy. You know it actually hurts me that you want to leave me." He bit her shoulder and she barely managed to not scream. His fangs for some reason seemed to be different. Just like shuu's. Something she couldn't explain and it hurt her. He bit her shoulder even harder and everything went black.

Lucy woke up in pain. Her neck, shoulder, and thigh is were the pain was. She looked at the fang marks on her. She touched it and almost screamed. She fell down. Laito came in her room and kissed her cheek.

"Morning." She looked at him with anger in her eyes.

"What did you do?"

"I punished you. I can do it again." He moved his hand on one of the areas the was bit. She squeezed her eyes shut. He kissed her and moved his hands on her waist. She pulled back and stood. She grabbed her uniform and changed. She then left with him behind her. To lucy school was pretty much usual. At lunch she went on the roof. She felt a presence near her. She looked to her right and seen kou but someone else was with him.

"Hey lucy"

"Hey"

"This is my brother Yuma." She looked at the two. Lucy stood up and extended her arm.

"Hi"

"Hi" he didn't shake her hand. She pulled her hand back.

"I wanted you to meet him but I want to talk to you later, okay." She nodded as the two left. Lucy felt the fang marks burn. She sat on her knees. She knew laito had seen everything and that's why the marks were burning now. He was basically punishing her. Lucy looked at the stars and reached out.

"I wish I can find a way to get away from this." She felt her tears travel down her face.

"Wow I'm crying." She felt someone hug her. She looked and seen Subaru. She smiled and hugged him back.

"At least I have you right?" She smiled at him. He looked at her.

"I'm sorry lucy." He bit her and she held on to him.

"Subaru" He then stopped.

"I just couldn't help it." She stood up and left. He went after her and she ran in an empty classroom.

Later

Lucy really didn't know what to do. She had about six months before she left. She wasn't even sure if she could survive that long. Laito probably would have killed her by then. Lucy heard her door open then close. She felt lips on her neck. She moved out the way. Laito moved her face to his.

"Lucy" She backed away from him.

"You know I can't help it look at you." He pinned her down.

"The look of fear in your eyes. I just can help myself." He kissed her. She felt the marks on her stop burning as much. She then learned that the marks on her are how he felt about her. She kissed him back and at that moment her marks went numb.

Two weeks later

Laito looked at lucy. It has been two weeks since he sucked her blood and now couldn't take it anymore. Laito walked into Lucy's room dragged her into his room.

"Laito"

"Princess I can't take it anymore. I thought you needed a break since your behavior has changed so much but it was only punishment for me." Lucy looked at him. Then understood what he ment. He acted like a wild animal. Lucy ran out his room and found a way to lock herself in her room. She was afraid. She was afraid to be bit. She didn't want him to bite her. The pain will only come back. She then locked herself in her closet and hid behind everything. Laito came in through her window. He looked around for any sight of lucy. Her breathing hitched when laito looked at the closet. His eyes even darker than before. Laito almost opened her closet but smirked.

"Okay princess I will give you ten seconds to get out or your punishment is going to be worse. One, two, three." Lucy looked at the secret door and opened it she closed it and found herself outside her room. She heard laito say ten then opened the closet door to find nothing.

"Oh the princess actually isn't hiding in the closet. Your punishment is going to be very painful." She ran out the house.

"No matter how many times I ran away from this house to escape he always found me. This time he will not and this time I will be free." Lucy ran through the woods and into an abandoned building. She sat inside and looked out the window. She didn't see laito. All she heard were the drops of water dripping down the ceiling. She then felt immense pain on her neck and hands on her hips.

"Like I said I know everything about you princess." Lucy tried to push him away but laito's hands that were on her waist moved to hold her arms down. It felt like many needles going in her neck. He bit her harder.

"You should listen to me when I ask you to."

"Laito gomen"

"I don't forgive you. So I must punish you until I think I can." She couldn't get away like she wanted to. Can she even leave him. Lucy was his puppet and he was her puppet master.

"Laito gome-" He kissed her. He brought her to the mansion. He threw her on his bed and hovered over her. He kissed her passionately making her calm down a little. He lifted off Lucy's shirt and threw it to the side. His hands going closer to her bra. He removed it and threw it near her shirt. His hands reached for her mounds. Lucy moaned into the kiss. He took his lips off of hers.. Leaving soft and gentle kisses down her neck and collarbone. Her moans driving him crazy. His kisses stopped in between her breast. He licked and sucked on one while massaging the other one.

"Laito~" He moved to her right breast teasingly licking it. He

Lucy woke up with laito at the end of the bed. She sat up and looked at him.

"Laito?" He looked at her.

"Lucy you don't like me do you." He crawled to her. He moved his face closer to her. He chuckled at the face she made.

"Because I know you do." He pulled her closer.

"You just won't admit it." Her face blushed even more. He kissed her.

"I don't have to if I don't like you." He pulled her face closer to him. His lips moved closer.

"I like you and know you like me too." He kissed her again.

Lucy's p.o.v At school

I need a better understanding. Why do I feel like I like him. He tortured me, made her fear me, but for some reason I has a feeling like I like him. She was brought out of her thoughts when laito kissed her. She looked at him.

"La...La...laito"

"What? class is over. Also I wanted to kiss you."

"Yeah but people are watching."

"So I'm basically dating you. You like me right?" He kissed her again. I do not know how to answer him. I guess I do like him. So...here it goes.

"Hai laito-kun." I kissed him then left to my next class.

Original p.o.v

Laito smirked as she left.

"I really do love her but I guess I will have to help her love me." After school laito and lucy sat next to each other in Lucy's room.

"Are we even dating Lucy? It is your say if we are."

"Laito" She nodded and kissed him. He smiled and pulled back.

"Your not just saying that." She shook her head. Laito looked at lucy.

"You want some of my blood don't you?" She sighed at moved her hair to the side. He bit her neck. She only clenched her teeth a little still getting use to the fact that for some reason his fangs seemed more powerful. He pulled back.

"I do love being with you." He laid down on her bed and looked at the ceiling. Lucy left to get ready for bed. When she came back she giggled at the sleeping laito. She kissed him and went to sleep. When she woke up she saw laito still asleep. She then looked at the time. She jumped up and woke up laito.

"Laito wake up."

"What is it?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Were late for school." He jumped up and the two changed getting ready. Laito threw lucy over his shoulder and ran to school. They snuck into class. At that moment class finished. The two looked at each other happy not being counted late.

"I have to go." Laito kissed her and walked to his science partner.

"Hey lucy the science project is almost finished we just have to paint over it." Lucy nodded.

"Hai"

"So I've seen that your dating laito."

"Yes"

"Well I'm happy for you."

"You are?" Lucy smiled and hugged her friend.

"Yeah"

~~~~~~~~I am so sorry for the late update~~~~~


	13. Chapter 11

Laito bit lucy and she woke up.

"Morning lucy."

"Itai laito"

"Since I love you I will not bite you as hard."

"Well it's better than when I wasn't with you."

"Yeah but I need your blood." Lucy backed away from him and fell. Laito grabbed her and bit her.

"You know you can't fight it." He pushed her down and bit her thigh. She pushed him off and ran. She forgot it was summer break. She ran outside. At that moment she finally learned. She had no where else to go. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know how she can get away. Of course she like laito but she loved life. She heard him behind her. She tried to run but couldn't. She was too afraid. Her legs then gave out on her and she fell. Lucy felt her self freeze up.

"No more hiding lucy." He pulled her up. She couldn't even speak just watch herself suffer. Lucy finally regained her movement and pushed him away. Laito pinned her to the wall. He bit her and she blacked out. When she woke up she was in her room on the bathroom floor. She shook as she looked around. Lucy stood and looked in the mirror. Laito's mark was on her neck. She looked at her thighs and seen the mark on thighs. She felt someone touch her. She saw shuu but for some reason she hugged him. She held onto him tight. Shuu put his hands on her back. She shook as her tears came. She wanted to leave but he will just find her. He knows everything about her. She just doesn't know how to keep him away. She liked him but for some reason he broke her heart. She feared him but for some reason had a small bit of a crush that grew in her. Laito appeared and shuu left.

"Are you that scared of me?" He asked her with a smirk. She backed up near the door. The doors closed.

"You can go to other guys but I still know you like me." He walked up to her slowly.

"Remember lucy I do love you a lot." He kissed her.

"It hurts me that you trust my brothers more than me. I thought I was your boyfriend. Do you even want me to be it." His fangs went near her neck.

"I do, I do." She hugged him.

"Wow I'm surprised."

"Laito you know your confusing lucy and breaking her heart. Don't play with her emotions." Subaru said. Hearing that pained laito's heart. He looked at lucy who had began to run out the room.

"Lucy wait." He looked at subaru.

"Your heart has finally reached your mind huh? Don't look at me go help her." Laito went after lucy.

He hugged lucy as he saw her sitting at the fountain crying her eyes out. He kissed her.

"Lucy I'm sorry." He said as he wiped away her tears.

"I do not accept your apology." She pushed him away.

"I know you feel like you can't trust me but I know you like me alot . You might even love me but I know for sure that I can't doubt my feelings for you. I really do mean it. I love you." Lucy looked at him.

"Laito"

"Will you please forgive me? Because being without you would hurt me too much." He looked at her and lucy knew that if she didn't forgive him it would only break his heart and hers.

"I forgive you." Laito hugged her with a smile on his face.

"Do you love me?"

"Maybe" lucy smirked and laito followed her. While begging for her to amswer his question.

"Oh Come on tell me please."

"Maybe now or later, I don't know."

"Please"

"Maybe" The two walked inside.

"I see you two made up." Reiji said and the two nodded.

"Good to see." Reiji walked away. At dinner the the seven tried to understand the relationship of luc and laito. As night turned day the vampires and lucy fell asleep. Lucy was woken up by a surprise.

"Lucy"

"Father"

"I know your in love and I will give you an option. Will you Stay here or come home with me?"

"I miss home I really do. Then I love laito." She thought hard.

"I will stay here." She hugged her father.

"I will see you another time lucy."

"Yeah see you another time father." Her father left and lucy heard the door downstairs close. She smiled as Laito came inside of her room.

"You didn't want to leave?" Lucy shook her head.

"No I love you too much to leave." She kissed him.

"Good because I don't think I would have lasted any longer without you here. So I don't want to be without you for eternity." Laito pinned lucy.

"La...laito" Lucy studdered.

Laito bit her as he ripped her clothes off. He bit her breast while moving down. Lucy tried to push him away but he pinned her arms down. He then pulled off his boxers and inserted himself inside her. Lucy screamed and laito covered her mouth with something. He continued to thrust until he came but after that he began to thrust again. Lucy's tears slid down causing him to wipe them away with a smirk on his face. He moved rougher and quicker causing her more pain. Her muffled screams finally silenced. Laito kissed her neck as he finished.

"I love you lucy."

Is this the end of these or is it only the beginning for these two.


End file.
